


Autumn

by Joe_Reaves



Series: From the Ashes [20]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Plague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn

Joe tried to feed Mike the spoonful of cereal. "Come on, little one, eat for daddy," he coaxed, jumping back a fraction too late as the stubborn boy hit out at the spoon, splattering Joe with the sloppy mess. As Joe wiped his shirt, Mike reached out and calmly pushed the bowl onto the floor.

Lucas laughed and Joe glared at him. "This is all your fault. He takes after you," he growled. Don and Tony babbled happily and Lucas grinned.

"If you say so," he said, trying not to laugh.

Joe glared and Mike smirked at him triumphantly. "No."


End file.
